This application for an industrial patent concerns a portable device for the storage of water under pressure fitted with a hose ending with a nozzle in which the hose may be used either to introduce the water under pressure in the storage tank or to activate the supply of a jet of water from the storage tank. The tank filling and drawing operations of the stored water may be carried out by means of a single pipe (hose), fixed at one end to the storage tank and ending at the other end with a particular nozzle having a new and specific design. The nozzle is fitted with a ring nut which allows fast and secure locking to the tap from which the water under pressure is drawn.
A stop valve is fitted inside this nozzle which must obviously be opened during the tank filling phase and closed once the filling operation has been completed. When the device in question needs to be used, the same stop valve is used, opening it, obviously, to supply a forced and broken jet of water from the above nozzle.
Another advantage of the device in question concerns the fact that the air under pressure is supplied directly into the tank, while the water is stored in a bag made of an elastic water-proof membrane.
This feature was used in order to prevent the sides of the tank, which for economical reasons are made of a metallic material, from gradually and inevitably rusting in time. On one hand, the rusting would pollute the water gradually stored and supplied, and on the other would create cracks which make the device totally useless.
Another, not less important feature of the device in question is an articulated handle consisting of a set of telescopic rods which can be extended vertically when used so as to have an upright shaft at the top of which the nozzle supplying the jet of broken water may be hooked. In this regard it must be noted that the pipe (hose) for filling and draining the tank is wound around a pulley fitted in a box fixed outside one of the two bottoms of the tank. In the current version of the device, the box to store the hose is not erect in a vertical position but is loaded with its longitudinal axis in a horizontal position.
The above pipe (hose) is wound automatically on the relative winding pulley since the pulley is constantly subject to the rewinding return force of a spiral spring which is also fitted appropriately in the above box.